Malicious Act
by yael
Summary: SLASH! Read only if you feel comfortable with same-sex smooching, 'cause that's what you'll get. I shouldn't be writing now, but I couldn't help myself. So, Enjoy.


Malicious Act

Disclaimer: Some characters used in the stories archived are created and owned by their respective studios, production companies, producers, and/or individuals. Fanfiction.Net and me do not claim rights to any of these stories.   
And I don't own this disclaimer either. 

**WARNING: SLASH!** Two boys doing wonderful things with/to each other. I'm uploading this for you to enjoy. If you don't enjoy this type of stories, don't read! If you do, however, take a perverted pleasure in leaving flames, then be my guest. Just don't expect me to toast marshmallows on them, because I've already gained about five pounds since I started writing... Er... Sorry 'bout that...

Sincere apologies at the bottom.

  
  
****

Malicious Act

Harry directed his broomstick down, descending slowly in wide circles. The sun had already set, and he could no longer see the Snitch. Everybody else had left the pitch almost an hour earlier.

Put out by the fact that he'd probably have dinner alone, Harry suddenly saw a familiar figure standing by the Gryffindor stands. 'Hermione,' he called with a wide smile. 'I thought you went to the library.'

'I wanted to talk to you,' Hermione said with a solemn expression. Harry was used to seeing her very serious, but there was something unusual in the way she looked at him. Her rich brown eyes had a spark he'd never noticed before.

'Is this about that creep, Malfoy?' Harry asked, and saw her wincing a little. The memory of his attack from that afternoon was probably still painfully fresh. 'I can't believe he pulled your hair like that. You shouldn't have stopped me. I would have cursed him to oblivion!'

'Stopped you?' Hermione cried, and then cleared her throat. 'He'd have easily killed you. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about.'

'What is it, then?' 

'I love you, Harry,' she said, her voice almost lucking emotion. She took a deep breath. 'There, I've said it,' she breathed in relief.

Harry was virtually stunned. He stared at her. The smartest girl in school; actually, the smartest person he'd ever known. After fixing her front teeth almost three years before, she was also very beautiful. 

'Hermione,' he choked. 'You're my best friend.'

'So you don't love me?' her eyes were wide open with surprise and anticipation.

Harry swallowed hard. How should he say that without hurting her? 'I _do_ love you, just not that way.

Hermione turned away from him abruptly, and he could hear her mutter a curse. Saying nothing else, she began to walk briskly away. Shaking himself mentally, Harry caught up with her and grabbed her by the wrist. He turned her to him, carefully taking in her angry features. What was he giving up? She was the dream girl of every boy who had half a brain. And he did love her. It wasn't that he didn't find her attractive, the thought simply never crossed his mind. He wondered how it would be to kiss her and decided to give it a try.

Harry's very first kiss. It wasn't like anything he'd imagined. For one, he thought she'd smell of roses and honey. The honey was there, but it had an edge of lemon and sharp eucalyptus, giving the kiss an almost poignant taste.

In his dreams, she had melted in his arm, but this was hardly the case. She was rigid. Even frozen. Then again, this was Hermione; a strong, independent girl. Why had he expected her to melt like a mindless worshiper?

Harry still held her wrist, feeling her pulse rapidly increase. After her initial shock, she began to cooperate. She raised her free hand to his hair, passing her fingers through it, yanking it gently. Putting more of herself into the kiss, she pressed her body close to his. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer, to the point he was afraid he was hurting her. This was much better that he thought it would be. He groaned, thinking that he was almost stupid enough to give this up. In response, Hermione moan against his lips.

The kiss had lasted very long. Harry finally pulled away from her mouth, still holding her tightly. She shivered under his touch and he knew that he, too, was shaking. She gazed deeply into his emerald eyes as if seeing them for the first time. Then, she brushed the hair off his scar and looked at it the same way. Harry kissed her again, feeling the passion surge in his veins. It was prompted by her touch, her smell and everything he knew about her.

This kiss was much shorter. Hermione pulled out of his arms so unexpectedly, that Harry was left holding a void. 'I have to go,' she cried and dashed off. She reached the steps and took them two at a time.

Harry ran after her, horrified by the though of letting her go, even for a short while. He blocked her way with his body as she entered the school. 'Don't leave me.'

'You don't understand,' Hermione shouted, trying to go around him.

Harry held her, determined to keep her there. 'Then explain.'

'Later. Take your hands off!' Hermione fought vigorously against Harry's arms.

Harry knew he should release her. He knew he shouldn't hold her against her will, but he couldn't. A primitive fear of losing Hermione made his fingers close around her in an iron grip.

Harry saw Hermione going very pale. Actually, he'd never seen her so white. Even her hair seemed to have lost its colour. The fear in her eyes grew wild and the unfamiliar glitter he'd seen in them before took control, making the entire iris look silver. Harry turned equally white when recognition finally dawned on him. 'Malfoy,' he spat, driving the boy out of his arms and into the nearest wall.

***

Draco hit the wall hard and fell to the floor. He looked up at Harry and said nothing. To his surprise, the other boy dropped by the wall opposite him, his eyes closed.

'You won,' Harry said with a broken voice. 'That was your cruellest joke ever, and you got me.' His green eyes shot open. They showed a great abyss behind them. 'I hope your thirst for my blood was satisfied, and that you'll leave me alone as of now.'

Leaving Harry was the last thing Draco wanted to do. 'I didn't mean to,' he said. Harry didn't look in a shape to snort, but he managed it anyway. 'I mean, I wanted to make you think Hermione loves you. I wanted you to go to her after we talked, thinking that she's the one who said those words to you.'

'Well, your plans worked beyond your wildest dreams, then.'

Draco moved closer to Harry. He could smell the boy's sweat after the quidditch practice. 'You could say that again,' he said with dejection. 'I didn't think you'd kiss me.' Then, with a lower voice he added, 'And I never ever imagined I would like it so much.'

The void in Harry's eyes was replaced with flaming hatred. 'That's enough, Malfoy,' he rumbled.

Deciding to risk everything, Draco quickly closed the distance between them and placed his mouth on the other boy's lips. He already knew the taste from only minutes before, but was still overwhelmed by it, just like the first time. Harry wrestled against him, but Draco could feel his resistance wearing off.

As he let go of him, Harry released a sob that an hour before would have made Draco very happy. Now, it only made him want to kiss the shaken boy again. And so he did.

***

**Apologies:**

**1.** To all the H/Hers. I really didn't mean to lead you on like that. I'm terribly sorry.

**2.** For ending it this way. Would Harry believe Draco? Does he want Draco, or is it Hermione he's attracted to? Will Draco come to his senses? Can these two enemies become lovers? I have absolutely no idea. My instinct tells me they're gonna kill each other, but that wouldn't make a very happy ending, now would it? For now, I have no intention of developing this. If anyone wants to take up the story, be my guest.


End file.
